saintstailfandomcom-20200214-history
Cygnus Hyoga
Cygnus Hyoga is the Legendary Cygnus Bronze Saint who fought alongside Seiya and his friends in order to protect Athena and the world 25 years ago, as well as being the chosen successor of the Aquarius Gold Saint. During these years, he has learned to stay cool whenever he is in battle, as that was something he learned from his master, Camus, the former Aquarius Gold Saint. Profile and Stats Name: Cygnus Hyoga Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Cygnus Saint Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Legendary Saint, Athena's Saint Gender: Male Age: 40-41 Affiliation: Athena Status: Alive Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': Master level | Transcendent *'Attack Potency': At least City level | Large Star level, likely higher *'Speed': At least High Hypersonic | Massively FTL *'Lifting Strength': Class K | Class E *'Striking Strength': Class TJ | Class XGJ, likely higher *'Durability': At least City level | At least Solar System level *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Several Hundred Meters with Ice and Water Attacks, higher with Absolute Zero freezing | Planetary *'Intelligence': Genius Key: Cygnus Bronze Cloth | Seventh Sense Appearance Hyoga is an average tall, well-built man of Russian origin with light-tan skin, blue eyes and blonde hair and eyebrows. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, Hyoga wears black pants, a blue T-shirt, orange fur that covers at his feet, brown shoes, blue bandages on his forearms, as well as a dark brown long coat with dark fur trimming. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless white outfit. Personality Hyoga is a calm and collected person, trying to keep his cool in battle, unlike Seiya, Shiryu and Shun. However, he is also very caring for his friends, and is shown to have feelings, being very passionate and devoted to his own ideals. Behind that cool presence is a gentle soul after all, which is later revealed during his travels with Seiya and the others. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Ice Manipulation: The Cygnus Cloth's signature ability, which allows Hyoga to create, shape, and manipulate the element of ice and snow. Water Manipulation: As a Saint of Water, Hyoga can create, shape, and manipulate all forms of water to his very whim. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Immense Durability: Genius Intellect: Poison Resistance: Immense Cosmo Power: As one of the Legendary Saints since the age of myth, Hyoga possesses tremendously large amounts of Cosmo, almost on par with Saints of Libra Shiryu's caliber: Such strength was proven when he easily held his own against Tokisada, the former Aquarius Gold Saint-turned-Class 2-Pallasite on his own with little effort. He was also able to defeat Mira, a Class 1-Pallasite on his own during the climax of the war against Saturn. When utilizing Absolute Zero, his Cosmo becomes much colder and produces a severe freezing effect that instantly freezes everything within his surrounding area. His Cosmo is blue in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Techniques Diamond Dust: Hyoga's signature move. By manipulating the atoms in the air to create ice, he concentrates his Cosmo into one fist with a huge coldness and freezing his opponent. The blow concentrates wind and ice into one, single point. Kalitso (Frozen Ring): Hyoga freezes the water molecules around his target and creates a ice ring to stop their movements. The ring in time grows tighter and increase in number. Aurora Thunder Attack: A more powerful version of his Diamond Dust. To perform it, he claps both hands together before releasing a large beam of ice and snow at his opponent. Aurora Execution: The ultimate technique of the Aquarius Gold Saint(s), which he learned from his former master, Camus; it's his strongest technique by far. After utilizing a stance similar to his Aurora Thunder Attack, Hyoga shoots out a cold aura that reaches absolute zero temperatures. This will freeze the atoms in the body, killing the target in the process. Freezing Coffin: The legendary technique of Aquarius Camus. Hyoga freezes the area around his enemy then creates a block of ice that consumes the enemy. The technique itself is made of completely thick permafrost that is unbreakable, and can't even be burned by extreme heat. Weaknesses *Earth Cosmo Equipment Cygnus Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. It mostly consists of white-bluish armored platting, that covers his upper torso, lower arms, waist-shaped like a belt, and legs that go right up to his knees. He also wears a headpiece with the shape of a swan covering his head. He has a shield on his left arm, and several, sapphire-like diamonds appear on different parts of his Cloth. The shoulder-guards are more pointy and have a diamond on top of each said platting. Whenever he burns his Cosmo, he sprouts from the Cloth's back, a pair of extendable, bluish-silver sharp wings for aerial maneuverability and extended flight. When not in use, Hyoga stores the Cloth in a sapphire (blue stone) Cloth Stone around his white band. Aquarius Gold Cloth: Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saints Category:Bronze Saints Category:Gold Saints Category:Legendary Saints Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Transcendent